A New Love
by smallville19
Summary: Clark deiced to let Lana go and finally be with a girl who loved him and accepted him. A girl that he loved and would do anything for. He decided to stay with Chloe. The one person he truly loves. This decision will effect him in good and bad ways.
1. Chapter 1

Everything stops. The world almost seems frozen around him. _How could I let Lana leave with Whitney out in that storm, I should have made them both stayed._

Time finally resumes and now Clark is aware he is still in the school gym with Chloe. _Chloe. I can't leave her that would break her heart and she would hate me forever._His heart begins to race faster than a train.

_Maybe I could just run to her house and see if she's okay._But the only thing he's able to say is "The bus station is south of town, Lana's there." Clark says worried.

"Clark don't worry about it I'm sure she's home by now." Answers Chloe soothingly. Placing her hand on his chest trying to reassure him that Lana is safe.

Clark looks into Chloe's eyes almost seeing she is losing hope in her perfect night.

_Oh God why now? This was going so well why did you have to send 3 twisters straight for Lana. _Chloe could feel the tears about to come out. Fighting the tears from falling.

"You know what I'll go call her on my cell and you wait here." Chloe tells Clark and turns around to walk away.

_Don't worry Clark, Chloe is probably right. Lana is safe and sound home and she is probably reading some new book to calm herself down from Whitney leaving. Stay with Chloe this is suppose to be her perfect night. _Shaking his head fast to try and clear his mind about Lana, he comes back to reality.

"Chloe wait." calls Clark walking towards her. "You're probably right. Lana is safe and sound home lets just make the most of the night" Smiling brightly at Chloe.

Clark holding out his hand to Chloe. Returning the smile she takes his hand and get's pulled back to the dance floor as the music starts playing again.

As she wraps her arms around his back, while he places his right above Chloe's hips. They start to return to their original slow dancing. Chloe pressing her head on Clark's chest while he lays his head gently on top her head.

"Clark?" Chloe asks quietly. "Yeah Chlo?" Not moving their heads till Chloe pulls away from his chest to see his face in the dim blue light.

"I was scared you were actually going to run off and go get Lana and mainly just make my nightmare a reality." Chloe struggles out. Putting his hands on her shoulders to reassure her he's here.

"Chloe I promised you I would never let that happen. I went to this dance with you because I wanted to go with the girl that I care the most for. And that's you." Keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Tears start running down her face as a joyous smile consumes her face. Hugging Clark admentately. "Thank you Clark you just made this night perfect."

"One more question Clark." Chloe says doubtfully. "What is it?" Clark answers looking down at Chloe.

"When did you change your mind about Lana?" Showing the pure curiosity in her eyes. " I think it was when I was debating about taking you to the dance. I was worried Lana would think that if I took you she would think the door is closed."

Chloe looks down to the floor disappointed "But when you found out I might leave for Metropolis and that Whitney was going to the marines you thought you two would be together when we leave."

Lifting up her chin with his finger. "No Chloe, I would never do that. My mom convinced me the door has been closed and I learned while I was blind sided by Lana, I never noticed how amazing you were and how much I've been missing out on."

Finally looking back into the amazing eyes of the man she truly trust and loves, gives in knowing he would not lie to her.

"Why did I doubt you for a second Clark?" Smiling in disbelief at him in amazement that he would do all this for her. Smiling back at her. " It doesn't matter now because now you know I'm telling the truth and that is that I truly care for you."

Shaking her head side to side in disbelief she is seeing what she is seeing. "How did I get to be so lucky to be dancing with the most perfect guy in Smallville?" " I don't know Chloe. I think you drugged me with some kind of love potion." Smiling brightly at Chloe.

"But then again how did I get with one of the smartest and prettyest journalist in Smallville?" Looking into Chloe's perfect green eyes. "My journalist senses tell me Pete is the mastermind behind all of this!" Smiling towards Pete who's trying to slow dance with Erica Fox but keeps stepping on her toes.

"I think he needs to give Erica a hit of that love position of his." Clark says laughing at Petes fail attempt to dance. Chloe joins the laugh. As their laughter begins to settle Chloe and Clark begin to inch their heads to each other.

Leaning his head into the kiss while resting his hands on Chloe's hip's. While she keeps her arms resting on his shoulders twisting her fingers through his hair. They could almost feel the electricity in the room. More exactly on their lips. Their lips pressed together forming perfectly as if they were puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! He's Kissing me! Clark Kent is kissing me!_ Chloe's heart began to race from the perfect kiss. Never wanting the warmth from his lips to leave hers.

As if reading her mind Clark deepens his kiss. He could almost feel the love and warmth in the kiss.

Radiating not only him but Chloe too. Feeling the passion and love coming from Clark's mouth.

Finally ending the kiss they look at eachother examining how perfect each other was.

Clark and his strong and muscular body form while inside is his loving, kind, and selfless personality.

While Chloe and her small curvy body while inside is her curious, smart, and loving personality.

They both knew they were made for each other and no one else.


	2. Chapter 2

"It feels like just yesterday I was in the gym with Chloe at the formal. I remember hearing the announcement saying there was 3 twisters coming south of Smallville. I remember convincing myself everything was fine to just stay with Chloe and enjoy the night and be normal and happy for once. To not carry the world on my shoulders but the second I put it down was the second it fell apart." Clark buries his face in his palms.

"Clark it's not your fault. None of this is your fault" Jonathan Kent says while patting Clark on his back.

"But it is dad! You wouldn't have been trapped under that house if I was more careful with my powers!" Clark gets up from the hospital bed.

"Mom wouldn't have been unconscious on the floor of the storm cellar if I was there." Clark begins to pace back and forth in front of Jonathan, who is speechless to see Clark at this way.

"And you know what else is my fault? Lana! Lana is dead because of me!" Clark leans against the wall and slides down to the floor.

"It's all my fault dad. It's my fault she's dead." Tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Jonathan walks to Clark and sit's besides him. "Son you can't blame yourself for Lana's death, you can't blame yourself for anything that happened during that twister. You can't be everywhere at once. No matter how much you want to. You just can't" Looking into Clarks hurt and regretfully eye's.

"You know what the worst part is dad?" Turning his head to look his father in the eyes. "I didn't care if Lana got hurt out there. For the first time I was happy with Chloe and she made me feel things that Lana just didn't. What kind of monster would not care if someone got hurt!" Turning his head to look at the floor.

"Clark you're not a monster." Half smiling at Clark. "You love Chloe and you might have not notice it at the dance but you have always loved her. It wasn't till the dance you finally let go of Lana and finally let Chloe in." Jonathan gets up from the floor.

"So why do I feel like I lost a part of myself?" Looking up to Jonathan in guidance.

Holding his hand up to help Clark up. Clark stands up and looks back to Jonathan. "Well Clark, your feelings just don't disappear into thin air. It's going to be a while to truly get over Lana. But now that there's someone else there to help you get through it and fill that hole that Lana left."

"Chloe." Clark whispers. Looking down at the floor. "I haven't talk to her since we've found you. What should we do." Clark looks over to his father.

"We do nothing. I need to stay in the hospital and be with your mother. What your going to do is go see Chloe. She's going to be hurt too. Lana was her friend too and I doubt she wants to see anyone but you." Jonathan says while sitting back in the hospital bed.

Smiling at his smart and strong father. "Thanks dad."

Clark opens the door and bumps right into Chloe. "Oh hey Chloe! I was just about to go to your house." Clark says while a bright smile takes over Chloe's face.

"Oh.. well I came here to see you and check on your dad." A bright smile takes over Clark's face. "Well he's okay the doctors say he just got a few bruised ribs and a mild concussion." Clark says while letting Chloe enter the room.

"Oh well that's good. Where's Mrs. Kent?" Chloe says looking around the room. "Oh she is getting an x-ray. The doctors want to make sure she didn't break any bones." Jonathan says sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Okay when she comes back can you tell her I said hello." Chloe says and turns to Clark standing by the door, who is still looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Of course Chloe. Now you two stop worrying and go be teenagers." Jonathan says smiling at Clark and Chloe.

They both exit the room and stop in front of the door. "Want to go to the Talon?" Clark ask rubbing his neck.

"Sure. I've been needing a dose of caffeine all day." Chloe says smiling at Clark.

Smiling back. "Well let's hurry because you without coffee is like a grenade without its pin. Ready to explode at any minute." "Hey!" Chloe pushes Clark smiling brightly.

Clark laughing loudly. "Kaboom." Clark says trying to fight his laugh but can' begins to laugh too while they walk side by side.

"You suck Clark." Chloe says trying to fight her laughter as well. "I know, I know. I'm sorry we should be admitting you to the hospital and getting you a IV bag full of coffee before you pass out." Clark says with a devilish smile.

"Yeah I wish Clark. But I doubt they got any coffee that will prevent me from going into a coma." Chloe says smiling. "We'll see about that." Clark says lifting Chloe into his strong arms.

"What are you doing Clark!?" Chloe squeals while squirming in his arms. "Stay still we need to get you into a emergency caffeine shot ASAP." Clark says while walking up to a nurse.

Smiling at her brightly. "Excuse me. My girlfriend here needs a shot of caffeine ASAP."

Shocked Chloe stops moving. _Girlfriend! Did he just say that! Oh my God! Chloe Sullivan you just heard the word you've been dieing to hear since 8th grade! You did it Chloe you finally got the man of your dreams to be yours. _


	3. Chapter 3

Opening her eye's slowly. "Where am I?" Chloe asks looking around the white room.

"Chloe. You're in the hospital. You fainted in my arms, are you okay?" Clark ask sitting next to her bed. She can tell that he hasn't left that seat all day by his bloodshot eyes.

"I'm great. A little embarrassed that I fainted but I'm good." Chloe says sitting up. "How long have I've been out?" She asks while turning to face Clark fully.

"About 4 hours. You know I thought you were kidding about the whole coma thing Chlo. I almost gave you mouth to mouth." Clark says with a faint smile.

"Trust me I wasn't expecting that my prediction was actually going to happen either Clark." Chloe says examining her IV.

"They said you fainted because you went into shock. Do you know what might have caused it?" Clarks asks letting his worry for Chloe show on his face.

"You're going to think its ridiculous." Chloe says burying her face in her hands." Clark pulls her hands aways from her face and puts them in his large hands. "Chloe I'm not going to think it's ridiculous." He looks into her eyes trying to find the answers in them.

"Fine. I probably fainted because you called me your...your girlfriend." Chloe looks into Clark's soft green eyes.

Clark smiles softly and kisses her softly more passionately. Making sure she know's how much he loves her he deepens the kiss. Brushing his lips against hers and making sure she can feel the warmth between their lips with each kiss getting more intense.

The heart rate monitor starts to beep faster as each kiss grows longer. One of the nurses walk in to witness their passionate kiss.

Clark and Chloe pull away fast from each other.

Chloe embarrassed that the nurse caught them in the act. _Stupid machine why did you have to give me away? _Chloe also disappointed that Clarks soft lips weren't connected to hers anymore.

Clark hiding his bright smile from the nurse knowing he shouldn't be trying to give Chloe a heart attack when she had already fainted because of him.

"Um.. Your girlfriend can go home now . Just try not to put her into shock again." The nurse says while closing the door.

Clark breaks into a huge laugh. "Did you see her face? She must have thought I was trying to kill you with my tongue or something."

Chloe giggles agreeing that the nurses face was unforgettable but not as unforgettable as that kiss. Chloe pulls off the sheet and looks for her clothes that the doctors changed her out of.

"Where are my clothes?" Chloe asks while looking under the bed. "Oh I put them in the closet behind you." Clark answers opening the closet door.

"Did you..." Chloe say in shock. "Oh no. The nurse that walked in did. She made me wait outside until she was done." Clark say letting a smile escape his lips.

Chloe lets out a relieved sigh come out as she takes her clothes and heads for the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Clark asks in confusion."I'm going to the bathroom to change. Where else would I change?" Chloe says sarcastically.

"Well you could.." Clarks says "In your dreams Clark." Chloe says laughing and closes the door to the bathroom.

"Why not? I've seen you in a bikini more than once Chloe. Is this how boyfriends are suppose to be treated?" Clark says through the door smiling.

Chloe opens the door fully clothed. "Clark don't be gross. And you know you never ask me if you could be my boyfriend. I could already have one for all you know." Chloe says smiling.

Clark shakes his head grabbing Chloe's hand and getting on one knee. "Chloe Sullivan will you be my girlfriend?" Clark says smiling brightly at her.

"Finally! Of course I would love to be your girlfriend." Chloe says and kisses Clark lightly on the lips. "Well in tradition of you saying yes. I get to do something fun." Clark says smiling his heart melting smile.

"And what would that be?" Chloe say with one hand on her hip. "I get to carry you home." Clark says while placing Chloe on his shoulder.

Walking out the door of the hospital room with a bright smile on both their faces as Clark carries Chloe through the halls of the hospital.

"How's the view Chloe?" Clark asks while waving to his dad at the end of the hallway. "Pretty good. Did you know you had buns of steal?" Chloe says giggling.

"Try not to make it the front page of the torch when we get back to school." Clark says laughing at how everyone is staring at him carrying Chloe on his shoulder as if he's crazy.

"No promises Clark. I might need a picture to keep my mouth shut." Chloe says slapping his butt lightly.

"Heyy! Watch it don't get too frisky we are still in a hospital and my parent's are here." Clark says looking back at his smiling parent's.

"If you're carrying me home I get to slap you ass as many times as I want. So you better start to run or else this is going to be an embarrassing walk home for you mainly." Chloe says as she slaps his butt harder. "Now giddy up."

Clark begins to jog out the door of the hospital. "You're so lucky you're cute Chloe or else I would probably call the cops and sue you for sexual harassment."

"Yeah, yeah. A little faster Clark. Or we're going to be late for dinner." Chloe says smiling.

Clark stops and swings Chloe into his arms. "We're?" Clark says confused. "My dad would want to hear from you that you are my boyfriend. Why are you scared?" Chloe asks mockingly.

"No I'm just shocked. I wasn't planning to meet your dad since I already know him." Clark says looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Oh my dad's a whole different person around boyfriend's." Chloe says kissing Clark lightly.

"Fine but you owe me big time for this." Clark tells her while smiling devilishly. "God I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Chloe breathed.

"Yes,yes you are." Clark says and starts walking into the parking lot with Chloe in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"You were right." Clark says sitting on his old couch. "Your dad is a whole other person now that he knows were dating."

Chloe sits next to Clark smiling. "Told you. My dad can be a crazy over protective person when he feels like it." Clark turns to Chloe smiling at her while putting one arm around her.

"I know that now. He sent a very clear message that if I hurt you he will shoot me with the shotgun thats over your fireplace." Chloe giggles at the idea of her dad picking up the old shotgun.

"You'll be safe Clark he has always liked you. He was actually glad when we told him we are dating. It freaked me out a bit that he didn't ask you to go hunting with him." Clark looks to Chloe smiling. "Your dad hunts?" Clark asks surprised.

"No he just says that to scare people. If anything he would ask you to go and have a private tour of Luthorcorp." Chloe says laughing at Clarks confused expression.

Clark stands up fast. "Oh crap. We forgot all about Lex and Pete." Chloe stands up next to Clark. "What did we forget?" She asks confused.

"We didn't tell them we're dating." Chloe looks up at Clark wide eyed. "Oh crap you're right. You want me to tell Pete and you tell Lex?" Clark nods and Chloe exits his loft.

Watching Chloe walk to her car Clark calls her from his loft. "Chloe meet you at the Talon in a hour?" Smiling back at Clark she yells "Sure but you're buying."

Clark smiling soon dashes off to Lex's giant mansion. Clark walks into the door to Lex's office.

Lex looks up from his laptop and half smiles to Clark. "Hey Clark. How have you been?" Lex ask concern and stands up to greet him.

"I'm okay Lex I needed to tell you something." Clark says looking at Lex. "You can tell me anything Clark. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. And I know you truly loved Lana." Lex says patting Clark on the back.

"It doesn't hurt as much since there's someone there that helps me get through it all. That's actually what I wanted to tell you. Remember when you came over to the barn and helped me with my tie and well I wanted to tell you that.. um.." Clark trails off rubbing his neck.

"What is it Clark? Did Chloe not show up? Is she okay?" Lex says concern. "Oh Chloe is perfectly fine. She showed up and we had a great time and we are sort of dating." Clark says looking for a reaction from his friend.

"Well thats great Clark. I'm happy for you." Lex says while patting Clark once on the back before serving himself a cup of scotch. "Thanks Lex. I wanted to tell you before anyone else told you."

Clark says smiling at Lex.

"Can I ask you one thing Clark?" Lex asks before Clark walks out. "Yeah Lex?" Clark answers. "When did you know you wanted to be with Chloe?" Lex says gripping on to the cup in his hand.

"I think I always knew but Lana was blind siding me from Chloe but if you need an exact time it would have to be in eighth grade when I was assigned to show her around school. I remember her inviting herself to my farm to experience it first hand. She was so excited and amazed by my life as if I was some rare creature. Than out of nowhere she kissed me. When she kissed me I could literally feel the sparks fly. That was the day I knew I wanted to be with her." Clark says smiling at Lex.

"You deserve her Clark. Don't mess it up." Lex says walking back to his desk. "I won't. I promise." Clark answers as he walks out the door.

* * *

"Hey Pete!" Chloe calls after Pete who's walking inside the Talon.

"Hey Chloe. Where's Clark?" Pete asks while opening the door open for her. "Oh he's coming in a little bit but that's what I needed to talk to you about." Chloe says standing in front of Pete.

"Chloe it's going to be a while till Clark can fully get over Lana." Pete says looking into Chloe's soft eyes. "But that's the thing he is already over her." Chloe says smiling brightly at Pete.

"Chloe we both know that under that brave face he wears he's a train wreck." Pete says sitting down in one of the chairs near him. Chloe sits in the chair next to him. "Oh my God Pete just listen." Chloe says while shaking him.

"Alright, alright." Pete says sitting back in his chair. "Me and Clark are going out. Like boyfriend and girlfriend! He said it himself!" Chloe says jumping in her chair.

Pete shocked. "Wow Clark finally did it. Congrats Chloe you must be writing a new edition of the torch on you and Clark as we speak." Pete says smiling.

"No I don't want to go too fast or else I might ruin my one chance with Clark." Chloe says half smiling at Pete.

"You two are going to be great together. Don't worry." Pete says patting Chloe shoulder. "Don't worry about what?" Clark says from behind Chloe.

Pete smiling at Clark and Chloe. "Nothing she's just worried about going too fast in you guys relationship. I told her not to worry that you two were meant to be. Now I'm going to get everyone some coffee cause judging by the bags under your eyes neither one of you have slept in days." Pete says winking at Clark.

"Gross Pete." Chloe says to Pete. "So you're worried that if we go too fast something might happen." Clark asks taking a seat to face Chloe.

"Yeah I know it sounds dumb. It's just I've liked you for so long that now that I finally got you I'm afraid of letting you go." Chloe says looking down. "Chloe that's not dumb at all. I get it but Pete is right you don't have to worry. Even if we start moving a little fast it won't result in total failure." Clark says smiling at Chloe.

She looks up into his loving eyes knowing Clark is right that no matter what comes in their way they can make it. She nods and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks Clark. You always know how to calm me down." Chloe says looking into his loving eyes. "No problem Chloe. I've become a expert at disarming the complicated person that is Chloe Sullivan." he kisses her lightly and smiled his perfect smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_I've been dreading the moment for a week now but now the day is here and whether I like it or not today's the last day I will see Lana. Today is the day I say goodbye and move on from her and be with a new love. This is what Lana would've wanted. _Clark repeats it to himself.

_What Lana would've wanted... No she wouldn't she would want to be alive, with her friends, be working her shift at the Talon and it's my fault. I should have saved her. _Clark punches one of the wooden beams.

Chloe walks in the barn in her silk black dress and black heels. She could see the pain in his eyes. "Oh God Clark are you okay?" She says looking at the beam.

"Oh yeah I just got a little angry and well I let the anger get the most of me." Clark says while trying to push the beam into place.

"Clark you can't blame yourself for Lana's death. If you left that gym you would have been died too and I just can't think about that. Losing Lana is a hard thing she was my friend and I know how much you care for her but Clark we have to face it Lana is gone and we can't do anything to bring her back." Chloe says placing her hand on his shoulder.

She can see the broken man in front of her. _This isn't my Clark. _This isn't the strong man that has faith in even the worst people. Clark has been taken over by a weak and hurting man. _It's my turn to help him, to save him from this dark hole he might slip into. _Chloe hugs him tightly trying to squeeze away his pain.

"Thanks Chloe. I just feel like if I tried harder to at least just keep her and Whitney at the school maybe everything would be okay." Clark says hopelessly.

"Clark, you can't save everyone. And you can't keep carrying the world on your shoulders. You need to let go and be free of all this guilt. Or it will kill you and slowly pull you away. And I will never forgive myself if I lose you." Tears begin to pile up in her eyes.

"Okay Chloe. I'll let go." He presses his lips on top of her head and takes her hand. They both quietly walk out the barn and head to the funeral.

Everyone's gathered around her open casket. Chloe is on his arm while he stays motionless staring at her now dead body.

He finally walks up to her and pays his respects. "I'm so sorry Lana. It's my fault you're here. I should've saved you. I'm sorry I lied to you so many times. I'm sorry I didn't save you." he whispers to her motionless body.

She even is beautiful when shes dead. In her soft white dress, her brown hair resting lightly on the pillow, her arms folded, and her soft pale face. As if hearing her call his name he looks around.

He knows what she wants. He knows Lana wouldn't want him to be in this state of being. She'd want him to be happy and enjoy his life with Chloe.

"Goodbye Lana." he whispers before walking over to Chloe. Feeling the tears fall from his eyes. He kisses Chloe on her head and watches as Lana's casket get lowered into the ground.

* * *

Time stops everything around him freezes. Lana is dead. _Her life has been ruined all because of me. Ever since I came to this planet._ Starting with her parents death leaving her to be an orphan. Than the lie's he's told her to hide his true self from her. And now not saving her.

_I need to make sure this never happens again. I'll make sure I don't ruin Chloe's life like I did with Lana. Even if that means telling her everything._

"Chloe I need to tell you something." Clark says gazing outside the window of his loft. "What is it Clark?" Chloe asks and walks to Clark's side.

"If I told you something that might change the way you feel about me forever. Something that might save your life or ruin it. Something that might make you stop trusting me. Would you want to still know my secret that I've been carrying since the day I came here." Clark asks looking for some sort of an answer in her eyes.

Chloe can see the true concern and the seriousness in his eyes."I would accept you no matter what Clark I promise." Chloe kisses Clark lightly to prove she means it.

"Okay. It all started the day of the meteor shower. I was there and I was the cause of the meteor shower. I was sent down to earth in a spaceship I'm not sure who my real parents are and if they are still alive but what I do know is that my adopted parents found me. They kept me and kept my secret." Clark turns to Chloe to see the confusion and shock in her eyes.

"Your- your a..." Chloe manages to get out. "A alien yes." Clark nods his head. Keeping his eyes focused on Chloe waiting for any sort of reaction.

"But you look perfectly human." She say while touching his face. "I know. I think thats one of the reasons my real parents sent me here." Clark says pulling her hands down.

"There's more. I'm not like other people as you now know. For some reason I have powers. It's because of the sun. It's kind of like I'm a solar battery to sun gives me powers. Watch." Clark runs over to the couch in a split second and then back to Chloe.

Chloe shakes her head in amazement. Thats not all." Clark lifts up the old couch with one hand and uses his heat vision to light a candle behind Chloe. Clark walks up to Chloe waiting for some kind of emotion to show on her face.

"You're amazing Clark. Thank you." She says while hugging him tightly. Feeling accepted by Chloe he hugs her back.

"Do you still feel the same about me?" He asks with a worried tone slipping out. Chloe shakes her head. "No..." Clark looks down to the floor trying to keep the pain inside. "Clark. I don't feel the same because now I love you more. To know you trust me with this secret and telling me the truth I can careless if you're a zombie Clark. It doesn't matter where you came from, what matters is who you are on the inside." Chloe says looking into Clarks eyes.

"Clark you are the most caring, loving, passionate, and selfless person I know and thats why I love you." Chloe says smiling her bright loving smile to him.

Clark hugs her and lifts her off the ground and swings her around. He sets her down gently. And kisses her with every inch of passion in it. To show how much she means to him, how much he loves her, and how lost he would be without her.

"I love you Chloe and I always will." Chloe smiles at him. "I love you too Clark." She says and they both embrace each other with a passionate kiss.


End file.
